farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Resa1983
Black Stallion Foal Fair enough on most of your points. I did ultimately find evidence to support your claims. However, I have taken another stab at rewriting the article, because the mixing of June and July info seemed confusing to me. I've therefore moved all the June stuff into a section of its own, so that people won't do what I did. I think this way, we're presenting the current operation clearly at the top of the article, but leaving a little note that will explain how it used to be, because Google actually puts all the June stuff at the top of its hit list. The one point I still don't think we know about for sure is how the current BS produces a BSF. Our horse breeding tree in no way includes the Black Stallion, and I'm not sure this thing has enough owners to have yet produced a great deal of data on its breeding habits. It seems strong to me to say that any female will produce a BSF with it. That means it can only produce BSFs. Is that really an accurate statement that we can back up with facts? For the moment, I've therefore left the article indicating uncertainty as to its precise genetic origins. CzechOut ☎ | 20:26, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Wheat Mastery How are the amounts in correct? I have the first mastery already and the second one says 0/1300 harvests. If you would like I can provide a screenshot of this. That means that the first one was 650, third one should be 1,950 and the total should be 3,900. :I honestly thought the changes I was making were correct. My friend also had a different set of numbers, from both mine and what it on this wiki, second level of mastery was 0/1286. Please see the attached for the source of my numbers. Link to picture As a wiki admin, you shouldn't be so quick to judge (I run an official wiki for a MMO). So far you have managed to alienate a potential wiki editor by a) assuming I was vandalzing the page and b) that I was hacking something. Neither of these are correct. ::I looked at both links, the second one is wrong though. :) I don't know what the issue is, I cleared my flash player cache just in case and it still says 0/1300. I don't know what the deal is, I'll have to post on the forums to find out. Frustruating since I am trying to figure out the # of plantings I need to complete the mastery. I understand the reversion if its incorrect, and I know this is hard because so many people make silly changes or create more work, but don't be so quick to jump on someone, not every person is a jerk. Thanks! Crop mastery Please have a bit of patience. You're reverting things before the final form has even been delivered. That chart was not filled out completely on premium crop, because it completely ignored bonus chance, and it was fairly incompatible with other charts seen around this wiki. Have a little faith, please, that i'm trying to better the wiki :) CzechOut ☎ | 16:22, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Fertilized crops are not premium crops. Fertilized crops only add 1 XP; the mastery bonus is a highly variable thing. If you fertilize lilac, you don't get +6 XP. If it's premium you do. Ergo, they're different things. It might well be that I ask you to move the article once I'm done. Personally, I kinda think the article is more about the nature of the bonus than about the way the physical transformation of the crop. I'll grant that is kind of a close call, however. In any case, please allow me to have this article in one place long enough to finish it. CzechOut ☎ | 16:28, July 27, 2010 (UTC) What is your level in farmville? Just curious :) im level 37 at the moment. what level r u? level im level 37 at the moment. what level r u?Trevor1027 09:59, July 29, 2010 (UTC) breeding?Derek Brooks 01:04, July 30, 2010 (UTC) hey are they stopping breeding and are they bringing in more stallions in the market?Derek Brooks 01:04, July 30, 2010 (UTC) seed/seedmastery templates Aye, I had concluded the same thing and have been trying to give up, but I just get a white screen when trying to save my page, even to completely undo the experiment. I think I broke it :( SilverHarloe 05:14, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : Guess it was just that session, seems to be fixed now. Sorry for the blather on your talk page. As you probably figured, I was hoping for a solution to some of the vandalism issues on the mastery page, especially now that there's two new crops out and the page is locked. :) SilverHarloe 05:20, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:non-alcoholic beverages I'm not at all under-age, so I thought that everybody gets the non-alcoholic names now. Ackermann-Talk 16:00, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :: Okay, ask them. It's strange that I am not allowed to see the alcoholic names, though. Sorry for the changes, I seem to have jumped to wrong conclusions. Ackermann-Talk 16:07, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :: The names are also different in the share posts...I haven't checked on the age of the "poster", but two different names would really be confusing. Ackermann-Talk 16:21, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Coding I'm working on the craft item template. I'm trying to put stars in the requirement box instead of typing '2 star' or '5 star.' I've already uploaded the picture. However, I don't know what to type in to make the stars show up. I think I could make one star show, but I don't know how to make it so that you can type in '3' and three stars will appear. Could you provide me with this code, or would you disagree with this idea? Naththagr8 16:41, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay, Cool. Thanks! Wikia Loading Well, now that you mention it, it does seem a tad bit faster. But then again, I don't know how much slower it was before. I did noticed that when I load a new page, it no longer says that it is still loading, when really, it isn't. But that could just be my browser or computer. Did you get my previous message? ^ Naththagr8 01:30, July 31, 2010 (UTC) FarmVille Images I used Adblock Plus :D kindly look at this guide http://frontierville.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dexter338/Getting_images_from_game :) Raiine (Talk) 02:59, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Galleries Since there is a (transparent) Snowy Acai Tree in that page i think we should remove it .. because it's just the same ? :D .. Raiine (Talk) 04:10, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :: No .. Don't remove some other galleries , i just removed it since it was just the same .. Raiine (Talk) 04:15, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Just to know Why did you delete the Premium Crop article? I'm not complaining or anything (well, maybe a bit :P), but the deletion policy says that someone should have told me. If it has now another name, could you please tell me so that I can continue editing? Thank you very much.NandoKing 16:42, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Non-alcoholic beverages Hi! I think that instead of redirecting pages or stuff we could just write the non-alcoholic name in the article, e.g. : "Sweet Sake is... blah blah blah. If you are underage you wiil produce instead/The non-alcoholic drink that substitutes S.S is Sweet Energy Drink" or something like that. Maybe it's better and less confusing. What do you think? NandoKing 08:40, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :The problem with this is that the products produced have nothing to do with age or laws (my items change from day to day, sometimes a few hours apart) as to whether they are Alcoholic or not and my age and the US laws do not change that quickly. -- 12:21, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Jrooksjr already posted all the non-alcoholic differences (and, subsequently, created the pages of all of them) in the Sweet Sake article, so the only thing I did was putting in the Winery article template e.g. 2x Sweet Sake'''/Sweet Energy Drink, '''with the correspondant link to the page. If something must be changed, tell me and I'll do so. BTW, how can you create the Name-Contribs-Talk template, like the ones of Ajraddatz and Jrooksjr, to use it as a signature? :P Thanks!! NandoKing 18:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::So did you finally get a message from Craig? What do you plan on doing with the pages? Naththagr8 20:01, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :: FU Hi, you're this month's Featured User. 00:53, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Trees While you're fixing the misnamed trees, you may want to also move the Skinny Tree page; it's actually the image of the Japanese Maple (page does not yet exist) unreleased tree. 02:25, August 8, 2010 (UTC) HI That is not my farm, that's one cool farm of my neighbour... LOL my farm is prettier than that hahahaha 17:12, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Can you tell me all you know about hops and the distillery? Database Every unreleased item page says that the info was taken from the Farmville database. So I'm guessing that the photos were too. Can you give me the website of that database? I have a couple websites, but I'm not sure if those are the ones. Naththagr8 03:15, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Unreleased Stuff I saw that you are uploading unreleased images and can you try to search for these stuff and also unreleased ribbons ( recycling ) :) P.S : Delete the Link when you already read this Raiine (Talk) 07:38, August 11, 2010 (UTC) hello, I don't know if I can ask this at you but I had 31 FV cash this mornig and when I opened my farm this evening there was only left 21 FV cash.Can you help me with this problem? thank you kolibrietjeKolibrietje 20:55, August 11, 2010 (UTC)